Rise of the book demons
by history47
Summary: In the most epic story I have ever wrote, the characters from the greatest books band together in the fight to beat the book demons and claim revenge. From Hunger games, Kingdom Keepers, Inheritance cycle, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Kane chronicles, Maximum ride, Rangers apprentice, Brother band chronicles, and Harry Potter. Continued from Book Office. Thx Sparky Dill 128.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did, I would be swimming in pools of money right now.

" You all have been chosen for one task, to kill the demons"."you have lost your family's, friends and , we strike back.""Katniss, Peetah,Harry,Ron,Max,Fang,Percy,Annabeth,Eragon,Sa phira,Carter,Sadie,Finn,Halt,Will,Hal,Horace, and Leo."Suddenly, a ball of flame appered and said " Give up, you have no chance you are next."Lodes of demons appeared that had 2 giant swords and were 40 ft tall. Eragon killed of them and Percy killed another. Peetah was batted against a wall and Carter was kicked through a wall. Max distracted one wall Hal and Will finished another. They attacked the ball of fire who just laughed and disappeared. Knowing they weren't safe where they were, they had Eragon transport them to Percy's world. Ash was everywhere and they started was a sense of despair and they knew that the only way to stop the demons was to kill their master,Joe. Then, and only then would they have avenged their friends."Kiss your sweethart goodbye, 'cause we are in for the fight of our lives." said Will. He looked over at Max and Fang and said "eew, not literally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did, I would be swimming in pools of money right now.**

**A**s they stood there, at the gates of hell, they heard a hundred thousand demons chanting. Eragon said " Are you ready, to avenge your friends deaths. To kill the demons no matter how strong or numerous they may be. Are you ready for the fight of your lives. Are you ready to kill the mighty Joe?" " Damm right!" said Finn. "Aren't you a little young to be swearing?" said Peetah. " Go to Hell "said Finn.  
"That can be arranged " said Peetah." Stop fighting, save it for Joe"! said as he said that, the gates opened to reveal...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

... "A maze ! Each separate entrance has one of our names on it." says Eragon. " Should we go into the mazes or stay out ?" said Katniss. " If were going to get revenge we have no choice but to go into this , we should all go in one, so we have a better chance of surviving" says Percy. So they chose Finn's and as soon as they got to the entrance, everyone exempt Finn got shocked with a invisible lightning wall. So, they all realized that the only thing to do was go to there separate mazes and hope they come out alive. They had no idea what was in those mazes, but they were about to find out.


	4. Finns maze

Traveling through the maze, Finn hears a noise up ahead, behind a dead end. He goes all clear and walks through. He gasps as he sees a monstrous demon not 2 feet in front of him. Finn turns around to run, then gets a better idea. Climbing the monstrous demons armor, he slowly makes his way to the top. At the top, he goes all clear and sticks his arm inside of the demons large head. When he goes back to normal, he feels the familiar pain in his arm. The demon, feels a lot more. Roaring in pain, the demon thrashes trying to get Finn off. But Finn holds tight, and the demon falls to the ground dead. Finn pulls his arm out and continues down the path. He sees two large Hell hounds and starts running the opposite direction. The hounds catch up with him at the edge of a mountain, but he goes all clear and the hounds tumble of, never to be seen again. Finn eventually finds the end of the maze and waits for the others to he knew, the time for the final battle was coming.


	5. Annabeth's maze

Annabeth ran down the path, chased by hell hounds. Faster she went until she could not run any longer she stopped and spun around, ready to face an attacker. None were there. Puzzled, Annabeth made her way down the path until she realized what was going on. The hell hounds shadow traveled and could be around any corner. She made her way down the path, knowing that at any moments a hell hound, demon or other creature could spring out at her from the darkness. On one fork, she saw movement from the corner of her eye and readied her dagger. she was face to face with 3 hell hounds. they sprang at her and only reflexes allowed her to cut one down. The others circled her, they feinted and darted until Annabeth struck another with her dagger. The other leaped at her and bit her arm. Gritting in pain, Annabeth finished that one of with a few quick dagger slashes. She limped across the path until she found the end of the maze. She saw only Finn, and wondered _could Percy have died?_ She hoped he didn't die, she knew they needed all of the help they could get for the coming fight. _Seaweed Brain, where are you?_


	6. Katniss's maze

Katniss stopped and realized how much the hunger games and the maze had in common. She continued down the maze until she came across a fork in the road. She decided to take the right one and set down the path. Not 5 feet down she spied an enormous demon, with giant swords and a look of utter hatred upon his ugly face. Katniss shot it with a arrow, but the beast just ran toward her. To make matters worse, hell hounds were coming toward her as well. Katniss shot one hell hound but the others kept coming. She dodged the giant demons sword and his fireball, but a hell hound raked her across the knees. Grimacing in pain, Katniss slashed another hell hound which left only her and the demon. Katniss shot it multiple times but it seemed to have no effect. Then, she got an idea. When the demon charged, she led it off a cliff. Yelling in victory, Katniss started down the path. But this demon had wings. It landed in front of her and she realized _I'm going to die here. After all I've been through, I'm going to die._ She shot one final arrow toward the sky. Or so she thought. Because that arrow dislodged a pile of rocks which crushed the demon like a pancake. She climbed the pile and made her way to the end of the maze. She knew, however, the fight was only just beginning.


	7. Harry's maze

Harry was riding on his stag through the maze. There was darkness at every turn and he could hear hell hounds following him. After the next turn he realized he wasn't going anywhere without the hell hounds following him so he stopped the stag and got out his wand. He had no choice but to use the elder wand after the demons destroyed his home

- F**lashback**-

"Hurry, Ginny get the kids to the safe house." Harry was carrying Albus to the safe house as fire fell all around them. Ginny and the kids were already in the safehouse so he took out the elder wand and killed a hell hound. But then, a giant demon stepped on the safehouse, killing everyone inside. " Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Harry as fireballs flew around him.

- **Flashback End-**

He turned around and killed the first hell hounds and controlled two others to turn on each other. But the other one slashed Harry on his hand. Harry quickly healed him and finished the last one ran through the maze, hoping to find Ron. But he didn't and as he reached the wall, the only thing he could do was hope.


End file.
